wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (video)/Gallery
Screenshots File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!1.jpg|Henry File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!2.jpg|Captain, Wags, and Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!3.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!titlesequence1.jpg|"The Wiggles in" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!4.jpg|The Wiggles File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!5.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!titlesequence2.jpg|"Whoo Hoo!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlinstitlecard.jpg|Title card File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!6.jpg|Gremlin #1 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!7.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!8.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!9.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!10.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!titlecard2.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!11.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!12.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!13.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!14.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!15.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!16.jpg|The Wiggles File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!17.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!18.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!19.png|The Big Red Car broken down File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!20.png|"What's wrong, Big Red Car?" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!21.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!22.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!23.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!24.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!25.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!26.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, and Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!27.png|Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!28.jpg|The Big Red Car's tire File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!29.jpg|The Big Red Car's headlight File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!30.jpg|Murray and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!31.png|Stehoscope File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!32.jpg|Murray using a stethoscope File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!33.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!34.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!35.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!36.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!37.jpg|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!38.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!39.png|"There's something wrong with the Big Red Car." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!40.png|"But we have to get to the studio." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!41.png|The Wiggly Friends File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!42.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!43.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!44.jpg|Wiggly Telephone File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!45.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Dominic File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!46.jpg|Dorothy on telephone File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!47.jpg|Murray on the Wiggly telephone File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!48.jpg|Greg on the Wiggly Telephone File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!49.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!50.png|Murray, Greg, and Jeff File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!51.png|Jeff on the Wiggly Telephone in the wrong way File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!52.jpg|Jeff on the Wiggly Telephone in the right way File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!53.jpg|Anthony on the Wiggly telephone File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!54.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!55.png|The Wiggles pushing the Big Red Car File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!56.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!57.png|Murray's feet File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!58.png|The Wiggly Friends and Joseph File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!59.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!60.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!61.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!62.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!63.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!64.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!65.jpg|Henry and Wags File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!66.jpg|Captain and Wags File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!67.png|On Air File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!68.png|"Okay, camera operators, let's get ready to roll." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!69.png|Wags playing the drums File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!70.png|Dorothy playing the red Maton electric guitar File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!71.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!72.png|Dominic File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!73.png|Camera One File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!74.png|Joseph File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!75.png|The Wiggles File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!76.png|Captain Feathersword on camera File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!77.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!78.png|Murray and Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!79.png|Henry playing the red Starry Keyboard File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!80.png|The Wiggly Drum Set File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!81.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!82.png|The Wiggly Mascots File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!83.png|Red Maton guitar File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!84.png|Henry File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!85.png|Dominic, Joseph, and Captain File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!86.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!87.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!88.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!88.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!89.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!90.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!91.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!92.png|Captain and Joseph File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!93.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!94.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!95.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!96.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!97.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!98.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!99.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!100.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!101.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!102.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!103.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!104.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!105.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!106.jpg|''"Lights, Camera, Action."'' File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!107.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!108.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!109.jpg|Network Wiggles lights File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!110.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!111.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!112.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!113.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!114.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!115.jpg|Gremlin #2 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!116.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!117.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!118.png|"Shh." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!119.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!120.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!121.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!122.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!123.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!124.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!125.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!126.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!127.png|Gremlin #2 pressing the remote control File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!128.jpg|Dorothy at the airport runway File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!129.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!130.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!131.png|Gremlin #2 giggling File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!132.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!133.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!134.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at a tornado File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!135.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!136.png|A tornado File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!137.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!138.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!139.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!140.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!141.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!142.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!143.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!144.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!145.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!146.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!147.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!148.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!149.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!150.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!151.jpg|The Big Red Car drinking water File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!152.jpg|Greg and Anthony drinking water File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!153.jpg|Jeff and Murray drinking water File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!154.jpg|Gulp Gulp File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!155.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!156.png|The Wiggles playing music File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!157.jpg|Gremlin #1 drinking water File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!158.png|Jeff playing the accordion File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!159.png|Jeff and Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!160.png|Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!161.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!162.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!163.png|"It's called agua, too." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!164.png|The Wiggles drinking water File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!165.png|Greg playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!166.jpg|Water File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!167.png|"Shh." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!168.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!169.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!170.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!171.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!172.jpg|Gremlin #1 and the Big Red Car File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!173.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!174.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!175.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!176.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!177.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!178.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!179.png|The Wiggles and a gremlin File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!180.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!181.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!182.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!183.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!184.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!185.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!186.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!187.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!188.jpg|Gremlin chasing The Wiggles File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!189.jpg|Wiggly Sports Theme File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!190.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!191.png|Larissa, Dorothy, and Sharryn File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!192.png|Henry's feet covered in wires File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!193.jpg|Captain and Henry File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!194.jpg|Larissa File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!195.png|Henry File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!196.png|Dominic File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!197.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!198.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!199.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!200.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!201.png|"Shh!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!202.png|Gremlin #2 pulling in the next scene File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!203.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!204.png|Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!205.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!206.png|Henry, Captain, and Wags File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!207.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!208.jpg|Captain Feathersword being invisible File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!209.png|"Shh!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!210.png|The Wiggly Mascots and Gremlin #2 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!211.png|The Wiggly Friends and Gremlin #2 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!212.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!213.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!214.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!215.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!216.jpg|Captain Feathersword's clones File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!217.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!218.jpg|The S.S Feathersword File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!219.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!220.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!221.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!222.jpg|Henry, Captain, and Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!223.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends holding hands File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!224.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends invisible File:NetworkWiggles(Location).jpg|Network Wiggles File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!225.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!226.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!227.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!228.jpg|Wags painting the wall File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!229.png|The Big Red Car crashing through the wall File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!230.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!231.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!232.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!233.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!234.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!235.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!236.jpg|Wags, Joseph and Dominic File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!237.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!238.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!239.jpg|Gremlin Simon at Network Wiggles File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!240.png|"Shh!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!241.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!242.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!243.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!244.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!245.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!246.jpg|Greg suggesting to test the microphones File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!247.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!248.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!249.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!250.png|"Shh!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!251.png|"Psst!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!252.png|"Shh!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!253.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!254.png|Testing, One, Two, Three File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!255.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!256.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!257.png|Greg on the microphone File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!258.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!259.png|Dorothy playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!260.png|Wags playing the drums File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!261.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!262.png|Yellow Maton electric guitar File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!263.png|The Maton electric guitars File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!264.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!265.jpg|The Wiggles singing as opera singers File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!266.jpg|The Wiggles as opera singers File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!267.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!268.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!269.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!270.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!271.png|Captain trying to speak through the microphone File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!272.png|Captain and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!273.png|"I don't know what's wrong, Anthony." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!274.png|"Captain, you might have to turn on your micro-phonic equipment on. Turn the switch on." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!275.png|Captain turning on the microphone File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!276.png|Captain on the microphone File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!277.png|Jeff, Captain, Murray, and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!278.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!279.png|The Land Wiggly Group File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!280.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!281.jpg|"This is the best microphonic device I've ever used!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!282.jpg|"Well everyone, the microphone seems to be working well so let's get moving." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!283.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!284.jpg|The gremlins climbing the stairs File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!285.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!286.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!287.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!288.png|A cart File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!289.png|Captain Feathersword pushing the cart File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!290.png|Greg stubbing his toe File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!291.png|Wags and Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!292.png|Dorothy hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!293.png|Ben, Captain, Sharryn and Joseph File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!294.png|Captain falling down File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!295.png|Greg singing falsetto File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!296.png|Joseph, Captain, and Dominic File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!297.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!298.png|Anthony, Ben, and Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!299.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!300.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!301.png|Jeff and Larissa screwing his Red Starry Keyboard File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!302.png|Anthony and Captain File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!303.png|Murray playing the bass on his broom File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!304.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!305.png|Wags and Henry File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!306.png|Sharryn, Case, and Henry File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!307.png|Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!308.png|Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!309.png|The Wiggly Friends File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!310.png|Captain rolling on a wheel File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!311.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!312.png|Jeff in his construction hat hiding File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!313.png|Purple curtain File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!314.png|Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!315.png|The Wiggly Group File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!316.png|Murray sweeping the Red Starry Keyboard File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!317.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Ben, and Henry File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!318.png|Anthony, Murray, Ben, and Henry File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!319.png|Captain Feathersword hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!320.jpg|The gremlins and the clothes rack File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!321.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!322.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!323.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!324.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!325.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!326.png|Anthony on his megaphone File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!327.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray hearing Anthony downstairs File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!328.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!329.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!330.png|Captain, Jeff, Murray, and Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!331.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!332.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!333.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!334.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!335.png|Jeff, Murray, and Henry File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!336.png|Jeff, Murray, and Captain File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!337.png|Murray and Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!338.png|Murray and Greg see Jeff falling asleep File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!339.png|and shrugg. File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!340.png|Henry and Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!341.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!342.png|Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!343.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray reacting File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!344.png|Jeff hammering his Red Starry Keyboard File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!345.png|Anthony shrugs after he tricks the other Wiggles. File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!346.png|A drawing of The Wiggles' set File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!347.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!348.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!349.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!240.png|"Shh!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!350.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!351.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!352.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!353.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!354.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!355.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!356.jpg|"Hey guys, look! Food, food food! I'm hungry." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!357.jpg|"I'm hungry, too. It's been a long time since breakfast." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!358.jpg|Network Wiggles set File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!359.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!360.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!361.png|Wags and Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!362.png|Murray, Jeff, and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!363.png|The Wiggles juggling food File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!364.png|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!365.png|Captain and Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!366.jpg|Vegetable Soup File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!367.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!368.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!369.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!370.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!371.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!372.png|Captain, Sharryn, Greg, and Kase File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!373.png|Larissa, Captain, Ben, and Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!374.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!375.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!376.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!377.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!378.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!379.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!380.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!381.png|"Oh, it's the best food I've ever had, argh!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!382.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!383.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!384.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!385.png|The Wiggly Group and The Wiggly Dancers File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!386.png|Captain groaning File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!387.png|"Captain, why are you so sad?" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!388.png|"Well, I love that vegetable soup but what about dessert?" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!389.png|"Captain, did you just say dessert?" "Yeah!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!390.png|Fruit File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!391.png|"Well, have a look at this!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!392.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!393.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!394.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!395.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!396.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!397.png|"Desert time!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!398.png|Greg on the bananaphone File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!399.png|The Wiggly Group File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!400.png|"Oh-ho, this is the best fruit salad I've ever had, argh!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!401.jpg|Anthony and Murray eating vegetable soup File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!402.jpg|Greg and Jeff eating vegetable soup File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!403.jpg|Anthony eating vegetable soup File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!404.png|The Wiggly Group File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!405.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!406.png|Anthony, The Wiggly Friends, and the Wiggly Dancers File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!407.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!127.png|Gremlin #2 pressing the remote control File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!408.jpg|The Wiggles holding boxes of hats File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!409.png|The Wiggles running around while holding boxes of hats File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!410.png|"What happened?" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!131.png|Gremlin #2 giggling File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!411.png|"I'm not sure. Oh, well." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!412.png|The Wiggles running around again while holding boxes of hats File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!413.png|"What was that?" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!414.png|"I don't know. It was nothing." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!415.png|Greg falling down while carrying a box of hats File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!416.png|"There was something strange." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!417.png|"Did you see something?" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!418.png|"Yes? No? I don't know." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!419.png|The Wiggles running around again while holding boxes of hats File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!420.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!131.png|Gremlin #2 giggling File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!421.png|The Wiggles putting the boxes of hats down File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!422.png|"Now that was strange File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!423.png|but it's back to normal now." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!424.png|"Hey, what are we gonna do with all these hats?" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!425.jpg|Murray wearing a patriotic hat File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!426.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!427.jpg|Murray and Jeff wearing hats File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!428.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing hats File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!429.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!430.jpg|Greg introducing "Hats" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!431.png|Hats File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!432.jpg|Anthony, Jeff, and Murray playing trumpets File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!433.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!434.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!435.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!436.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!437.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!438.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!439.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!440.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!441.png|Greg as a policeman File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!442.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!443.jpg|The Gremlins wearing hats File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!444.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!445.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!446.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!447.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!448.png|Jeff and Anthony playing trumpets File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!449.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!450.png|Greg in the red coat uniform File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!451.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!452.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!453.png|Greg wearing a fireman's hat File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!454.png|Jeff putting a captain's hat on Greg's head File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!455.png|Greg wearing a captain's hat File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!456.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!457.jpg|Murray and Anthony playing trumpets File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!458.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!459.png|"Oh, there's bowler hats, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!460.png|top hats, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!461.png|boater hats. File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!462.png|You can wear a slouch hat, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!463.png|a fez, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!464.png|a swagman's hat, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!465.png|a cricketer's hat, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!466.png|a cowboy hat, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!467.png|a sombrero, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!468.png|a sunhat, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!469.png|a beret, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!470.png|a chef's hat, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!471.png|a top hat, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!472.png|a cap, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!473.png|a beanie, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!474.png|a bike helmet. File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!475.png|Lots and lots of hats." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!476.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!477.jpg|The Wiggles wearing hats File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!478.jpg|The Wiggles holding hats File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!479.png|The Gremlins singing File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!480.png|"Hey, I think I heard someone else singing!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!481.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!482.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!483.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!484.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!485.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!486.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!487.jpg|"Hey, let's make some music!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!488.jpg|"Hey everybody, let's make some music with Murray." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!489.png|"Shh!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!490.png|The Gremlins pulling in the next scene File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!491.png|Captain and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!492.png|Jeff and Wags File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!493.png|Music With Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!494.png|"Let's make some music!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!495.png|Henry, Larissa, Greg, and Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!496.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!497.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!498.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!499.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!500.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!501.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!502.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!503.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!504.png|Wags and Captain playing the pots and pans File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!505.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!506.png|Captain breaking a plate File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!507.png|Wags and Captain File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!508.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!509.png|Captain playing a drum File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!510.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!511.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!512.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!513.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!514.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!515.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!516.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!517.jpg|''"Let's make some music!"'' File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!518.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!519.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!520.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!521.png|"That wasn't like that before File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!522.png|was it?" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!523.png|"No, I didn't think so." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!524.png|"And look at the floor." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!525.png|The Wiggly Mascots standing in the water File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!526.png|The Wiggly Mascots invisible File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!527.jpg|"Something funny's going on here. Look." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!528.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!529.png|The Gremlins mowing the floor File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!530.png|Sandy floor File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!531.png|"You saw something, too?" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!532.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and the Gremlins File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!533.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!534.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!535.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!536.png|Captain and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!537.png|The Wiggly Mascots File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!538.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!539.png|"We can do television effects, like the time we all ran through the wall. File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!540.png|The Wiggles remembering File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!541.png|The wall in The Wiggles' flashback File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!542.png|The Wiggles crashing through the wall in their flashback File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!543.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!544.jpg|Wags in The Wiggles' flashback File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!545.png|"Or changing the set." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!546.png|"Or putting Dorothy at the airport." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!547.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!548.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!549.jpg|"Hey, we know a song about television." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!550.jpg|"We certainly do. It's called Lights Camera Action." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!551.png|Network Wiggles on a clapper File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!552.jpg|"Welcome to Network Wiggles." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!553.png|Joseph and Dominic clicking the clapper File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!554.jpg|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!555.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!107.png|"Lights, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!556.png|Camera, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!557.png|Action!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!558.png|"Wiggles!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!559.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!559.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!560.png|"Lights, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!561.png|Camera, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!562.png|Action!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!563.png|"Wiggles!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!564.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!565.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!566.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!567.png|"Lights, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!568.png|Camera, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!569.png|Action, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!570.png|Wiggles!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!571.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!572.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!573.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!574.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!575.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!576.png|Anthony playing the drums File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!577.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!578.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!579.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!580.jpg|Captain Feathersword on TV File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!581.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!582.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!583.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!584.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!108.png|"Lights, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!585.png|Camera, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!586.png|Action, File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!558.png|Wiggles!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!587.jpg|Jeff playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!588.png|"Wiggles!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!589.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!590.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!591.png|The 3-door entrance File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!592.png|The Gremlins afraid of The Wiggles File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!593.png|The Gremlisn running File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!594.jpg|The Gremlins at a green door File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!595.png|"How are we gonna stop those two little gremlins from making a muddle of our program? File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!596.png|"Captain, if we're going to stop those gremlins, we're going to find them." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!597.png|Greg and Captain File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!598.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!599.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!600.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!601.png|"No gremlins." "No gremlins." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!602.png|"No gremlins." "No gremlins." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!603.png|"No gremlins." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!604.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!605.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!606.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!607.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!608.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!609.png|"No gremlins." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!610.png|"No gremlins." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!611.png|"No gremlins." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!612.png|"Let's split up to find them." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!613.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!614.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!615.png|Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!616.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!617.jpg|Captain, Greg, Anthony, and Jeff File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!618.jpg|Captain, Greg, Anthony, Jeff and the Gremlins File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!619.jpg|Anthony and Gremlin #1 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!620.jpg|Murray, Anthony, and Gremlin #1 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!621.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!622.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!623.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!624.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!625.jpg|Captain and Gremlin #2 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!626.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Gremlins File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!627.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!628.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!629.jpg|Gremlin #2, Captain, and Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!630.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!631.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!632.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!633.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!634.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!635.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!636.png|Gremlin #1 holding a wrench File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!637.jpg|The Big Red Car File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!638.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!639.png|Clothes rack File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!640.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!641.png|Dressing Up File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!642.png|The Wiggles as doctors File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!643.jpg|The Wiggles in their tuxedos File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!644.png|The Wiggles in their regular clothes File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!645.png|Greg and Murray as cowboys File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!646.png|Jeff and Anthony as cowboys File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!647.png|The Wiggles as cowboys File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!648.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!649.png|Greg and Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!650.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!651.jpg|Greg and Murray as firemen File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!652.jpg|Jeff as a fireman File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!653.jpg|The Wiggles as firemen File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!654.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!655.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!656.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!657.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!658.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!659.png|Greg and Murray as doctors File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!660.jpg|Greg as a cowboy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!661.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car, Dorothy, and Wags File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!662.jpg|Captain and the Gremlins File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!663.png|Anthony, Greg, and Murray playing rocks, papers, scissors File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!664.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!665.png|Murray and Captain File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!666.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!667.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!668.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!669.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!670.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!671.jpg|Captain in Antarctica File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!672.jpg|Captain in Africa File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!673.jpg|Captain in the Great Wall of China File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!674.jpg|Captain at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!675.jpg|Captain swimming in Niagara Falls File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!676.jpg|Captain swimming in front of the Sydney Opera House File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!677.jpg|Captain hopping in Machu Picchu File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!678.jpg|"WHERE'S JEFF?!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!679.png|Where's Jeff? File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!680.png|Greg, Jeff, and Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!681.png|Jeff, Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!682.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!683.png|Jeff sleeping on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V2 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!684.png|The Wiggles File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!685.png|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!686.png|Murray and Jeff at Hoyts Cinema File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!687.png|Jeff sleeping in his bed File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!688.png|Jeff and Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!689.png|Murray, Jeff, and, Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!690.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!691.png|"Looky, looky here" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!692.png|"Looky, looky there" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!693.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!694.png|"Looky everywhere" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!695.png|"Looky, looky here" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!696.png|"Looky, looky there" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!697.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!698.jpg|"Why-yi-yi-yi" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!699.png|Jeff sleeping while fishing File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!700.png|Jeff and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!701.png|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!702.png|Murray and Jeff at State Rail Authority of NSW File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!703.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!704.png|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!705.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray holding their arms File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!706.png|Jeff hiding behind the Other Wiggles File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!707.png|Jeff sleeping on the beach File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!708.png|Jeff and Anthony on the beach File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!709.png|Jeff sleeping on a rowing boat File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!710.png|Murray and Jeff on a rowing boat File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!711.png|Jeff and Wags sleeping File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!712.png|Jeff sleeping in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!713.png|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!714.png|Jeff sleeping on the slippery dip File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!715.png|Jeff waking up on the slippery dip File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!716.png|The Wiggles and the koalas File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!717.png|Jeff in Manly Art Gallery an museum File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!718.png|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!719.png|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!720.png|Jeff sleeping in front of Archibald Fountain File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!721.png|A Paraglide File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!722.png|Jeff sleeping while riding a paraglide File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!723.jpg|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!724.jpg|"Did someone say Jeff?" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!725.jpg|"Jeff!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!726.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!727.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!728.jpg|The Wiggles and the Gremlins File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!729.jpg|"Let's see what's happening in Anthony's workshop." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!730.png|Anthony, The Wiggly Friends, Joseph, and Dominic File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!731.jpg|Anthony's Workshop File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!732.jpg|Henry and Captain File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!733.jpg|Wags and Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!734.png|Captain Feathersword painting File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!735.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!736.png|Anthony and the Wiggly Friends File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!737.png|Jeff File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!738.png|Henry, Anthony, and Captain File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!739.png|"Come on, everybody." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!740.png|"Let's make something." File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!741.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!742.png|Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!743.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!744.jpg|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!745.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!746.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!747.png|Anthony, The Wiggly Friends, and The Wiggly Dancers File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!748.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and The Wiggly Friends File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!749.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!750.jpg|''"It's a working bee"'' File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!751.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!752.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!753.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!754.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!755.png|Wags, Anthony, and Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!756.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!757.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!758.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!759.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!760.png|Greg, Wags, and Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!761.png|Captain, The Wiggles, and Wags File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!762.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Gremlins TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car epilogue File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits1.png|The end credits File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits2.jpg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits3.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits4.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits5.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits6.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits7.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits8.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits9.jpg|Musician Credits File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits10.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits11.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits12.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits13.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits14.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits15.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits16.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits17.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits18.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits19.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits20.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits21.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits22.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits23.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits24.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits25.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits26.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits27.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits28.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits29.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits30.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits31.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits32.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits33.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits34.png|Song Credits: Camera One File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits35.png|Song Credits: Gulp Gulp File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits36.png|Song Credits: Testing One Two Three File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits37.png|Song Credits: We're Building a Set File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits38.png|Song Credits: Vegetable Soup File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits39.png|Song Credits: Hats File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits40.png|Song Credits: Music With Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits41.png|Song Credits: Lights, Camera, Action - Wiggles! File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits42.png|Song Credits: Dressing Up File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits43.png|Song Credits: Where's Jeff File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits44.png|Song Credits: Anthony's Workshop File:WiggleBayendboardbluebackground.png|Endboard in a blue background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) DressingUp-SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Dressing Up (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Endboard in a blue background Bonus Features GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)titlecard.jpg|Bonus Song title card GoToSleepJeff(song).jpg|Bonus Song: "Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby)" GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)2.jpg|Little Jeff GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)3.jpg|Dorothy in bonus clip File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)4.jpeg|A little girl give her rose to Dorothy File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)5.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)6.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur and the kids File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)7.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)8.jpeg|2 kids and Dorothy The Dinosaur File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)9.jpeg|3 kids and Dorothy The Dinosaur File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)10.jpeg| File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)11.jpeg|Kids and Dorothy The Dinosaur dancing to Go To Sleep Jeff! File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)12.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)13.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)14.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)15.jpeg|2 cute girls and Dorothy The Dinosaur File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)16.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)17.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)18.jpeg|A little girl give her a flower to Dorothy File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)19.jpg|Dorothy singing File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)20.jpeg|The kids are dancing to Go To Sleep Jeff! File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)21.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is dancing when rocking the baby to sleep File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)22.jpeg|Little Jeff sleeping File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)23.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)24.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)25.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)26.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is dancing to sleep close up while Little Jeff is sleeping File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)27.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)28.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is gonna give her a nice soft gentle tap to Little Jeff with Dorothy’s glove File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)29.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff(Brahms'Lullaby)30.jpeg|Little Jeff sleeping File:TheCartoonWigglesandLogo(GoToSleepJeff).jpeg|The Wiggles Logo and The cartoon Wiggles and their names from Go To Sleep Jeff! File:TheDancingFlowers1.png|The Dancing Flowers File:TheDancingFlowers2.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:TheDancingFlowers3.png File:TheDancingFlowers4.png File:TheDancingFlowers5.png File:TheDancingFlowers6.png|A big oak tree File:TheDancingFlowers7.png|Blue Flower File:TheDancingFlowers8.png|Blue Flower and Red Flower File:TheDancingFlowers9.png|Yellow Flower File:TheDancingFlowers10.png|Yellow Flower and Purple Flower File:TheDancingFlowers11.png|The Wiggles File:TheDancingFlowers12.png File:TheDancingFlowers13.png File:TheDancingFlowers14.png File:TheDancingFlowers15.png File:TheDancingFlowers16.png File:TheDancingFlowers17.png File:TheDancingFlowers18.png File:TheDancingFlowers19.png|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:TheDancingFlowers20.png File:TheDancingFlowers21.png File:TheDancingFlowers22.png|Murray, Greg, and Jeff File:TheDancingFlowers23.png File:TheDancingFlowers24.png|Greg and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers25.png File:TheDancingFlowers26.png File:TheDancingFlowers27.png File:TheDancingFlowers28.png File:TheDancingFlowers29.png File:TheDancingFlowers30.png|Real flowers File:TheDancingFlowers31.png|Anthony playing the tom-tom drums File:TheDancingFlowers32.png File:TheDancingFlowers33.png|Jeff and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers34.png File:TheDancingFlowers35.png File:TheDancingFlowers36.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers37.png File:TheDancingFlowers38.png File:TheDancingFlowers39.png File:TheDancingFlowers40.png File:TheDancingFlowers41.png File:TheDancingFlowers42.png VHS and DVD Gallery Australian releases WH!WG!VHSCover.jpg|Full AUS VHS Cover File:F2B7E225-B8A9-4B34-AA0F-5C6A69CD7004.jpeg|Tape File:731966C0-A0AE-42CF-9D4B-403CC5DD6696.jpeg|VHS Inlay File:2640993B-2C97-4744-96A6-D4E60ADEBC98.jpeg|Bonus Exclusive Stickers WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Full DVD cover WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-Disc.jpg|Disc File:4B690C6A-D27E-472C-A8A9-1A89978B045C.jpeg|DVD Inlay WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDRe-release.jpg|Re-release cover File:75AF5FEC-CF31-4B7C-9BDD-4B0DF79D0CA6.jpeg|Booklet IMG_6086.JPG|Back of the booklet IMG_6087.jpg|Inside of the booklet Whoo-Hoo-Wiggly-Gremlins-cover.jpg|Alternate AUS DVD Cover North American releases 5438782b5185c_9409b.jpg|US VHS Cover $_16.JPG|Back cover $_15.JPG|Tape File:913Ma6SsygL._SL1500_.jpg|Slipcase Cover File:A1OxORdJM_L._SL1500_.jpg|Back Cover IMG_1689.JPG|Canadian VHS Cover IMG_1690.JPG|Back cover IMG_3908.jpg|Tape WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USADVDFullCover.jpg|Full USA DVD cover WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USADVD.jpg|USA and Canadian Disc s-2200.jpg|Canadian Back cover IMG_2575.JPG|20th Century Fox Re-release disc WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DVDInsert.jpg|Insert WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DVDInsertInside.jpg|Insert, reverse side B000SFOYC2.jpg|WHV re-release cover File:F2AF08D1-5BC7-49CB-A02D-0D2A2F11B799.jpeg|Back Cover IMG_2728.jpg|Disc 14276FE7-8248-4B86-A2E4-CCC962088C42.jpeg|Screener VHS Front Cover 5BBD3562-3995-4711-97AE-C27F466B05E3.jpeg|Top 01D5908B-AF09-4D76-9A95-2D7E09126751.jpeg|Back cover 9D291DD5-9ACF-4963-A513-3E2FAE1E0E54.jpeg|Inside Other 51UHI63T3CL.jpg|UK Cover $_17,000.JPG|Back cover $_14.JPG|Disc 8886356045795-800x800.jpg|HK DVD cover 045795-800x800.jpg|HK Back cover DVD Menu Gallery AUS Version WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDMainMenu.PNG|Main menu (Music used: Where's Jeff?) WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDMenu.jpg|Gremlin Simon and Gremlin Kase WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDMenu-Greg.PNG|Greg WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDMenu-Jeff.PNG|Jeff WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDMenu-Anthony.PNG|Anthony WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDMenu-Murray.PNG|Murray WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDMenu-Wags.PNG|Wags the Dog WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDMenu-Dorothy.PNG|Dorothy the Dinosaur WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDMenu-Henry.PNG|Henry the Octopus WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-DVDMenu-Captain.PNG|Captain Feathersword WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Music used: snippets of each song listed) WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 (Music used: snippets of each song listed) WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Music used: Camera One) WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music used: Gulp Gulp) UK DVD Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2003